Men in Distress
by EvilLilVixen
Summary: Kagome and Sango have become something more than ordinary, fleeing to the city they stay undercover. Sesshomaru and InuYasha have suddenly found their selves thrown in the middle of a war where they are the damsels in distress
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This story contains foul language, sexual suggestions, and sexual situations. It is not suitable for those under the age of 16. If you do not like, DO NOT READ! Flames are not tolerated as this IS a completed fic and chapters will be posted as I will it. Lemons will occur and will be marked. Violence is inevitable; once again, turn back if you do not like! You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters; I toy with them to my amusement.

Chapter 1

The men in the warehouse never heard the scoff of booted feet upon the roof. Later they would tell police that what happened next was nothing short of amazing.

The entire production line going on was counterfeit money for one of the big mob bosses of the city.

Things were running smoothly, the men felt secure in their jobs with the armed males guarding the perimeter of the warehouse. Nope, they never suspected anything.

They're feet landed lightly on the roof of the building. The black clad figures stuck to the shadows as they moved their way across the rooftop. Once they were near an opening they crouched low. Nothing was said between the two figures as the smallest inched its way towards the opposite side of the opening. A glance was shared between the two before both grabbed the ledge before propelling their bodies through the glass ceiling.

The gang members where in disarray as the rain of glass shards fell upon them, they scrambled out of the way as the armed men flanked the walls. Two dark clad figures landed lightly upon a table, their bodies straightening as they took in what was going on around them.

"Holy shit." One of the armed men mumbled. "We're screwed."

"Shut the fuck up and shoot!" another yelled as they opened fire upon the intruders. Shoots rang out in the warehouse as people scrambled to avoid the ricocheting bullets. The two figures simply looked at one another before disappearing in opposite directions.

Their movements were a blur as the armed men never knew what hit them.

Empty casings hit the floor loudly as the gun fire momentarily stopped. The men fumbled for more ammo as they felt something…_hot._ They stumbled back as they were met with a woman. Her dark hair with blood red streaks moved about her shoulders. A pair of black sunglasses perched upon her pierced nose adorned her face. She wore a black and red tight shirt stretched across her ample bosom. Upon her legs were slightly baggy black pants with small red swirls placed sparsely they were hardly noticeable. Slung low on her hips were a pair of guns but she made no move to grab them.

One black gloved hand reached up and tugged down the sunglasses. The men briefly saw sharp dark eyes before they glowed an eerie red. A bright beam of light shot from her eyes as it hit the guns. The men quickly dropped the glowing red weapons. They glanced back up at the female to suddenly see her coming at them. They scrambled back but could not escape her in the end. Her fists flew into their faces knocking them through tables and machinery. She grabbed a water pipe from the wall and pulled it from the cement. Water sprayed upon people as she grabbed the men from the floor and tugged the long metal around them effectively caging them.

Their companions on the opposite side of the building had no chance to assist them as they were met with the other figure. Their fire has ceased immediately upon being confronted with a short female. She also wore dark shades over her eyes. Her obsidian hair was braided loosely as the tip could be seen swaying behind her. She wore a tight black shirt with thin blue lining. Her pants were leather with delicate blue stitching that flared lightly before ending at her booted feet, a pair of guns were slung low upon her hips as well as she stood before the men with her arms crossed over her chest with her hip cocked out.

They laughed. They didn't see her eyes narrow on them as her hands clenched into fists. When they failed to stop laughing she became irritated.

"What are you going to do to us, little girl? Go run home to mommy and play with your dolls!" one of the men gasped out as he laughed. He instantly found himself lifted from the floor with his feet dangling as she grabbed the front of him.

"You'll regret laughing." She said in a sultry dark voice before tossing him over her shoulder. He hit a large metal work table denting it before rolling off and wheezing. She turned back to the others who had suddenly stopped laughing. Her lips formed a perfect little 'o' before she blew out.

A gust of artic wind escaped her throwing the men back against the wall. They struggled against the onslaught of raging icy winds and piercing ice before everything stilled. They looked down to find their selves sealed to the wall by a large block of ice. They struggled and strained trying to break it but to no avail.

The female turned on her heel and met the other in the center. They met each other's eyes through their shades together as they heard the distant wail of police sirens. They took a quick glance around the room finding that all the armed guards were currently disposed of and the workers still present. Just as the police force busted through the doors, both of their heads snapped up towards the roof before bolting up off the ground.

The police were frozen in shock before they shook their selves of the stupor and set about arresting the workers not confined.

"Damnit, someone get a blowtorch in here before they get hypothermia!" an officer shouted as he looked at the frozen shivering men. Another officer approached him as they both watched as a group of males wrapped in a metal pipe were totted out.

"Did you see them?" the second officer asked. The first huffed.

"Of course I did. Who didn't?" he whistled. "We've been trying to nab these bastards for months now and they walk in here like its nothing." The other shrugged.

"What do you expect, chief? That's why they're considered super heroes." The officer said. The chief looked a little sick as he heard the commotion outside.

"Well, let's go deal with the press. I swear they're like vultures!" he hissed. The officer patted him on the back with a laugh.

"Chief Wyhte! Chief Wyhte!" the press pushed forward towards the scene tape as they caught sight of the chief.

"I will answer a few of your questions, as you can see we are very busy here!" he shouted at them as he strode forth. A woman pushed her way forward and stuck out her microphone as far as she could.

"Was it them? Where the Elementals here?" she asked. The Chief sighed and nodded to her.

"Yes, the Elementals _were_ here." He answered. A man spoke up.

"What's the police standing on the Elementals, Yin and Yang?" he asked. The Chief sighed again.

"As of now, we see no harm in them." He went on to say more but was cut off.

"In the future, do you see a permanent spot for this new pair of heroes?" the woman asked. The Chief grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"Well, they don't seem to be making any move to leave. So I say, as long as the city has its problems, they'll stick around." He turned to leave much to the press's displeasure. He leaned towards an officer, "Get them the hell out of here, this is a crime scene!" the officers hurried around him to follow orders. He sighed in irritation before pinching the bridge of his nose. Damn, those Elementals were almost not worth the trouble.

The TV within the apartment was turned down low, but the two females could hear it none the less.

"As heard from the Chief of Police, the super duos called the Elementals have once again put a stopper on mob activity. And it is this reporter's sincerest wish that press named Yin and Yang remain in our city. If you're listening to this, we thank you, from the bottom of our hearts. Thank you. Back to you, Stan." One of the females snorted lightly as the weather report came on. She pulled a gun out and began unloading it.

"You know…" her dark eyes looked over to her companion who sat on the sofa reading the newspaper with a pair of glasses perched on her nose. The enlarged sapphire eyes blinked in response. "If we ever get close to one of those reporters, we'll have to ask which of us in Yin and which of us in Yang."

"Huh." The female placed the book down before taking off the glasses. "Well, then you would probably be Yin, it kind of goes with your name, you know? Yin…Sango…Yin…Sango. It fits." Sango rolled her eyes.

"It was just a thought." She said in defense. The dark eyed female laugh lightly before standing up.

"You hungry?" she asked. Sango wrinkled her nose.

"A little." She answered. The other nodded before heading into the kitchen and grabbing the phone. Sango raised a brow.

"I'm craving Chinese." She shrugged. Sango shook her head as her dark locks bounced. "Sup, Chan? Yea, it's Kagome….you betcha! Yep, the usual sounds fine…uh huh…yea…oh! Don't forget the fortune cookies this time! Extra soy sauce, don't be stingy on me…why would I buy a bottle of sauce? For what I pay I should get all the soy sauce I want! Uh huh…great! Bye!"

"You know, Kagome." Sango said as she went to the fridge and pulled out a Sierra Mist with Cranberries and a Dr. Pepper. "It's a sad day indeed when the Chinese place knows you by name and voice." Kagome snorted.

"I'm a loyal customer, what can I say?" she jumped up on the counter and popped the tab on her soda. She slugged back a swallow and almost spit it out. "Gah! Why didn't you tell me you just put these in! Fucking burn my throat!"

"Opps?" Sango said as she laughed. Kagome made a face at her before tapping the can. A thin layer of ice coated the can as the soda made an odd hissing noise. She raised the can to her lips and took a small sip. She let out an appreciative noise.

"Much better." She mumbled. Sango huffed.

"Can you help a girl here?" she asked as she waved her can around. Kagome shrugged and flicked her fingers at the can. Sango popped the tab and tilted the can back. She pulled it from her mouth and glared.

"Ha ha…very funny." Sango said as she tilted the can upside down as nothing came out. Kagome snorted into her can. Sango huffed and swirled her flamed finger around the can. She grumbled about difficult people as she headed to the living room. Kagome leapt from the counter following her as she laughed.

A little while later the door bell rang and the girls sat down to enjoy their Chinese. It was late in the night when they were able to finally crawl into bed. They were to be at the café early in the morning, but such was the way of living a double life.

The two males gazed quietly down upon the city streets from their top floor office. They were foreigners to the city; they had recently moved their headquarters and were finding the city life not quite what they thought it would be.

"I can't believe it." The shorter of the two said. "They actually let these mob bosses control them."

"Hn." The taller of the two said before he turned from the window and sat at his desk. His silver hair spilled over his shoulder as he leaned forward and picked up the paper. His companion took a seat before him, his own silvery hair, though not nearly as long, was tossed back over his shoulder. His amber eyes narrowed on the front page of the paper his companion held.

It was a dual headline on the front page, a story of the mob bosses' counterfeit operation being foiled and how some females were trying to make everything better.

"So…" the male kicked back his chair and propped his feet up on the desk, "What are you going to do about those demands from the mobsters?" The other male slightly dropped his paper as his golden eyes narrowed in disgust at the feet propped upon his desk.

"No one makes demands of me." He said in a cold baritone voice. The other snorted but fell back onto the floor as his feet were shoved off the desk.

"You're such a bastard, Sesshomaru." He grumbled from the floor. Sesshomaru towered over his prone form, one eyebrow raised at him. He dropped the newspaper on his companion's face as he strode to the door.

"And you, little brother," he said as he stopped at the door, "Have no manners."

"Feh." He rose from the floor and tucked the newspaper under his arm. "Now where are you going?" Sesshomaru stopped and sighed in irritation.

"I thought you wanted to go to lunch, InuYasha." He answered. InuYasha perked at the notion and strode forth, whacking Sesshomaru with the newspaper as he passed.

"Well, why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have lulled around trying to piss you off." His elder brother only rolled his eyes in response as they both headed out the door to the quaint café down the street.

"Order up!" the shout came from the kitchen. Kagome huffed as she grabbed up the plates. The cook gave her a leer as she narrowed her sapphire eyes at him through her overly large glasses. She turned away before she snapped at the bastard and balanced the four plates on her arms. She moved swiftly through the café and towards a table with two couples. The black skirt she wore swished around her knees. A pretty blush graced her cheeks as she felt it slip down a little.

Damnit! She should have done laundry!

She had to borrow one of Sango's skirts and since her female friend was much taller than her…well…the results just kept annoying her! One, the skirt was _way_ too long on her. Then, the damn zipper broke and she had to use safety pins. Now, the damn thing was falling apart and about to fall around her ankles.

How embarrassing.

"Here's your orders! Ya'll have a great meal!" She chirped to the people as she placed their food in front of them. They murmured their responses to her before digging in. She gritted her teeth in annoyance but turned away. Once out of eye range she groaned in frustration and tugged the skirt up and checked the safety pins. She retied the white apron around her waist tighter to save the skirt. Her small hands smoothed the white button up shirt she wore and she patted her hair. The dark locks were twisted up in a messy…thing…with black chopsticks.

Like she always said, she wasn't trying to impress anybody.

Sango with held the urge to take her ticket book and slam it over the guy's head. She _really_ hated this job. But it was all her and Kagome could get that would allow them to run out on such short notice. Personally, she just thought the prick liked to stare at her chest all day long. He also liked ogle her legs and Kagome's ass.

The bastard.

"And while you're at it." He sneered, his chapped lip curling slightly revealing smoked stained teeth. "Pick up the table that just came in." Sango glanced at the two males being seated on the outside terrace. She gritted her teeth.

"Sure thing, Brandon." She said as she turned and walked away.

"One more thing, Sango." Sango stopped but did not turn around to look at him. "Lose the nose piercing or both you and Kagome can find yourselves another job."

"Of course." She ground out between clenched teeth before making her way to the table with the two males. "Bastard." She mumbled under her breath before placing a fake smile on and heading to the table.

"What the fuck is this shit?" InuYasha demanded as he turned the menu upside down. "I thought people said this place is good? Where the fuck are the burgers?"

"InuYasha…" Sesshomaru rubbed his temples in irritation. "This is an upscale café, they do not carry that…disgusting slop you call food."

"Disgusting? I'll have you know that the American burger is the greatest thing since ramen!" he huffed in irritation as he leaned back and pouted.

"Hi! My name is Sango and I will be your server. May I start you gentlemen off with something to drink?" a soft female voice said.

"Hot tea." Sesshomaru said as he eyed his younger brother. InuYasha huffed in irritation and turned to snap at the waitress when he came up short. He gaped at her as dark eyes locked with his amber ones. His jaw hung slack as his eyes dropped to her black vans. He felt his eyebrow twitch with restrained laughter. He followed from her shoes up her shapely legs. His eyes skimmed the black skirt running up the white button up shirt, lingering on her ample bosom. He felt his mouth water.

A sudden noise from her drew his eyes to her face. Her dark eyes were glittering with fury. InuYasha felt himself blush at being caught staring at her.

"Feh." He said. Sango huffed and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder as the sunlight glinted off her ear piercings. "Tea is fine."

"Be right back." She said quietly as she strode away.

"Sango?" Kagome questioned her as she stormed into the kitchen.

"We need a crisis right now, cause I seriously need to kick the shit out of something." Sango mumbled. Kagome raised a brow as she pulled out the tea for the cups.

"The bastard?" she asked. Sango nodded before pointing to her nose.

"He threatened to fire _both_ of us if I don't take it out! Do you know how many fashion statements I have started with this thing?"

"No?" Kagome said dryly.

"Shut up." Sango grumbled. Kagome chuckled.

"Obviously there's something else." Sango shrugged as she placed the cups and tea pot on a tray.

"This guy at table nine was leering at me." Sango waved off. Kagome looked at her.

"And you let him ogle your chest?" she narrowed her eyes. "He was hot wasn't he?"

"Hot doesn't even cover it." Sango said as she pushed her way out of the kitchen. "Good enough to eat more like it."

"Damn!" Kagome whistled. Sango nodded as she returned to the table with the tray. She placed a cup and saucer before each male and poured the tea for them. Placing the tray under her arm she pulled out her pad to take their order.

The older male ordered the steak special medium rare. Sango wrinkled her nose slightly before scribbling it down. She looked at 'the hot pervert' in question. He grumbled in response.

"There isn't anything on here I want." He looked away. Sango blinked wondering where the hell that had come from.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted?" she asked him. He turned back to her, his amber eyes boring into her making her want to fidget.

"I just want a fucking burger!" he grumbled. Sango didn't even blink at the foul language. Damn, she and Kagome said worse. She leaned over, running her finger down the menu.

"There is something my friend Kagome gets. She loves her burgers too." She mumbled under her breath as InuYasha gulped. He could see down her shirt! Damn, was it nice! Not to mention she smelled wonderful, like roses in the morning dew.

She tapped the menu with her nail. InuYasha's eyes snapped down to where she was pointing. He scanned the small print.

"It's like a hamburger steak. She always gets mushrooms and onions on it. It comes with a French baguette and makes her version of a hamburger."

"Sounds great!" InuYasha said as he gave her a cocky grin and the menu. She blushed a moment before taking the menus and scrambling away.

"Do you mind keeping yourself in your pants in public?" Sesshomaru said once she was out of earshot. "I would like to enjoy a meal without your hormones flying around."

"Feh." InuYasha grumbled. He watched another waitress move about with her arms loaded with plates. She moved quite easily that way he noticed. She had intense sapphire eyes. He could tell from where they were sitting since they were probably three times their normal size with those glasses. She was…cute, nothing like their waitress though. What was her name? Sango? Yea, that was it.

Sango rushed around the kitchen before she heard Brandon's voice. She gritted her teeth in annoyance as Kagome walked in.

"Can you take these orders to that table for me?" she asked. Kagome nodded as her eyes lit up.

"I get to see the hottie?" she asked with a grin. Sango rolled her eyes before nodding. Kagome shook her head and grabbed up the plates before setting out the doors. She approached the table calmly, her sapphire eyes taking in the one who had her friend in shambles. He was cute, in a rugged sort of way.

"Here's your food, sirs." She said to them. Cutie glanced up at her in question.

"Where's Sango?" he asked her before fumbling when he noticed he had asked about the waitress. Kagome rolled her eyes, oh yeah; this one had it for her. Maybe this one would be better than the last one. Kagome's eyes took on a dark gleam with those particular thoughts.

InuYasha shifted back from the psycho waitress when she got a murderous gleam in her eyes. This woman was scary. Sesshomaru glanced at his brother in question as he put down the newspaper he was reading and glanced at the waitress. He almost did a double take before calming himself. _This_ was not the same waitress. He watched impassively as his younger brother dove into his plate with no manners. He sighed in irritation as his own plate was placed before him. His golden eyes were drawn to the delicate hand clutching his plate. Her dainty nails had an interesting blue tint to them it made him wonder if it was fake…

"Anything else for you, sirs? I don't know when Sango will return but if you need something don't hesitate to ask. My name is Kagome." She bowed her head to them before turning and bumping into someone.

"Kagome." Brandon snapped at her. Kagome growled under her breath before stepping back and smoothing her shirt.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"What are you doing over here?" he demanded, his eyes leering as he could see down her shirt. Kagome knew what he was doing and took another step back almost bumping into the table behind her. It wouldn't have made a difference though since the two gentlemen behind her were much more interested in what was happening between her and her boss.

"I am picking up Sango's table." She told him. His eyes narrowed.

"And why would you be doing that?" he demanded. Kagome hissed lightly. The bastard was doing this to piss her off! He wanted to fire her! He wanted to humiliate her in front of the customers first, of course.

"Well, sir. Since you like to drag us around like faithful puppies, _someone_ had to bring the food to the table. This is a café after all, the gentlemen did come to eat." She snapped at him, her sapphire eyes flaming in her anger. Brandon's eyes flashed in their fury.

"You have overstepped yourself, _again_." He snapped back to her. "Get your shit and get out of here, both of you." Kagome sputtered.

"You can't fire Sango too! That's bullshit!" she exclaimed at him. "She had nothing to do with this you rotten bastard."

"Watch you language, you little bitch." He snarled back at her.

"This is quite enough." Sesshomaru snapped as he threw his napkin on the table. He stood, easily towering over both Kagome and Brandon. "This young woman did nothing to merit your punishment. You are unjust in your accusations in firing her and her companion. I want to see your manager, _now._" Brandon sputtered at him. Kagome stiffened before she whirled about to face his chest. She huffed in irritation at being so short before tilting her head back and glaring at him.

"I don't need charity." She snapped. The man raised a brow at her, his golden eyes flashing with something she couldn't name.

"Who said I was giving you charity?" he asked her. He watched her clench her teeth and for a moment could have sworn a tendril of icy air expelled from her when she released an aggravated breath.

"Would you like dessert sir?" she asked him sweetly. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her. At this point Sango had come running up on the scene with the manager and she caught herself on InuYasha's chair. She groaned in horror as Kagome reached the dessert cart and grabbed a plate of pie.

"I did not ask for dessert, woman. Are you death?" he glared at her. Kagome smiled brightly, allowing her glasses to fall to the tip of her nose, her sapphire eyes gleaming in delight. He almost stepped back at the intensity in her eyes.

"Oh, but I must insist." With that she shoved it in his face. The only sound after that was the plate hitting the floor and InuYasha's snort. Cold gold eyes glared at her behind a chocolate mask. Kagome just thought it made him look edible. Sesshomaru ignored the guffaws of his younger brother and wiped some of the chocolate pie with whip cream off his face. He looked down at the spit fire of a woman who was still staring at him from over the rim of her glasses. His golden eyes moved to his hand as a childish urge overcame him.

He gladly gave into it. He smeared his chocolate covered hand over her face. She looked at him, the smeared chocolate looking delightful against her sapphire eyes. She threw back her head and let out a delightful laugh. The manager seemed to come to his senses and stepped forward.

"Kagome." He said to her. She smiled brightly at her manager. He glanced briefly at her before looking at the gentlemen. He recognized the two men from the tabloids. These were big shot businessmen, the Takahashi brothers from Japan.

"Well, this is the best lunch I have ever had!" InuYasha said as he stood up. He walked up next to his brother chuckling all the way. "You can count on me coming again." The manager nodded dumbfounded as InuYasha pulled out some bills to cover the meal and dessert.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed with his brother but never took his eyes off the female before him. "We will be coming again." Sapphire eyes looked up at him in challenge. From the corner of his eye he watched his brother slip a piece of paper into the other waitress's hand. By the blush on her cheeks he knew it was the man's cell phone number.

Kagome suddenly stiffened, her senses going on full alert. She could feel Sango stiffen beside her as their advanced hearing picked up the distant wail of sirens. Their eyes met briefly before they looked at their manager.

"Jimmy." Sango called. "We've got to go." She said. Jimmy looked at the two girls and nodded his head. The females wouldn't have been surprised if their manager knew what they did but they weren't about to volunteer information. The girls moved to leave but Kagome's arm was caught. She glanced up into gold eyes.

"Do not think this is over." Sesshomaru murmured to her. Kagome's eyes sparkled in delight.

"I look forward to having dessert with you again." She winked at him, almost causing him to step back. She leaned forward and licked the very tip of his nose. She watched as his cold golden eyes widened just a bit. "Hmm…my compliments to the chef, he out did himself on the chocolate pie." With that both females were gone.

InuYasha watched as his brother accepted the towel to clean himself with. He wasn't going to admit it but that small woman pulled a good one on his big brother. It was odd to see her go from a meek girl to a roaring woman who knocked his brother down a couple notches. They stayed long enough to make sure that ass of a guy who tried to fire the two females was without job before making their way back to their building.

The wailing of sirens caused them to stop suddenly. It was surprising he hadn't heard it from the café. Those females must have distracted him more than he thought. InuYasha looked up in time to see the police cars swerve in front of a roman type building that served as the city bank. They jumped from their cars with their weapons drawn shouting demands through a bullhorn. He felt his brother beside him wince.

"Must they be so damn loud?" Sesshomaru muttered. InuYasha shrugged as they both made to move away they felt their selves being grabbed.

"What the hell?" he demanded before he felt the cold bite of a muzzle pressed against his throat.

"One word and I will fill your head with lead, you hear me?" the sickening stench of the man's breath caused InuYasha to gag, but he let himself be dragged away. He watched as two grabbed Sesshomaru with gun's leveled at his gut before pulling them towards the bank.

"Hostages! They've taken hostages!" one of the officers shouted. _Well no shit, Sherlock_. InuYasha thought to himself as they were dragged in front of the officer's range of fire. Of course it would be so simple for him and his brother to escape the humans' holds and escape without a single bullet hole. But that would raise questions they couldn't answer.

"You have no where to go, Gentry!" a man said from behind police lines. "Give up now before someone gets hurt." The man holding InuYasha snorted.

"The bosses are mad, Wyhte! They don't like people interfering in the way they run their city! This is a message!" he shouted back. He leaned down and whispered in InuYasha's ear causing the male to cringe as he was assaulted with more bad breath.

"Man, did you ever hear of a mint?" InuYasha growled out. Gentry chuckled darkly.

"This is a double message for you too Takahashi. The boss demands his money. Better pay up or we'll fill your brother with lead."

_You do that, _InuYasha thought. _Your boss will be scraping you off the sidewalk._

"Look!" a female bystander screamed. The press that had suddenly appeared out of thin air began shouting.

"Get the camera up you idiot! I want a good shot of them!"

"It's them!"

_Who?_ InuYasha silently demanded as he looked around. He felt the man holding him stiffen as did those around him. Something was happening that had these humans skittish.

The soft sound of booted feet was the only warning InuYasha had before he found himself being thrown forward. He caught himself and from the corner of his eye he saw his brother being shoved away as well. They both turned and felt their eyes widen.

Two females dressed in black with dark shades stood before the men, their backs facing the bank presumably filled with more mobsters.

"Fuck!" one man said as he opened fire. The man called Gentry could be heard shouting over the gunfire as the females remained where they were unfazed. They looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, the slight tilting of their heads the only warning the men had.

InuYasha was dumbfounded as he watched the two small females move with what could be considered youkai speed before leaping upon the unsuspecting men. Bodies were thrown outward as the officers caught and cuffed them like this was an everyday occurrence.

Perhaps for them it was.

The female with long dark locks began to spread her palms as she rose in the air by some unforeseen wind. The second female with the braid rose from the ground as well but shot towards the bank entrance. InuYasha took this all in quickly as hot fire shot from the floating female. The fire only illuminated the sparse color of red within her black clothing.

It flew towards the remaining men, swirling about them as if it would burn them. The humans stumbled about trying to avoid the flames and dropping their weapons in the process. There was a brief suction sound before the flame collapsed upon its self before exploding outward. The men were thrown back and knocked unconscious.

The female glanced back to the bank as the ground gave a quiet rumble. The glass doors flew outward, shattered glass flying out and towards the crowd before the shards seemingly stopped midair and fell harmlessly to the ground. A gust of frigid air flowed through the crowd from the bank. Large ice arm like appendages rushed from the bank with yelling men trapped within them. The ice hit the ground with another shake holding the men immobile. The other female stepped from the bank, the other hostages coming from behind her and rushing into the crowd. A few touched her shoulder in appreciation as they passed. Those who moved by the fire female seemingly bowed as they passed.

"Who the hell are they?" InuYasha demanded as he stood up. Sesshomaru stood next to him as he swiped dust from his suit.

"Gentlemen." The chief of police approached them. "If you could see the paramedics to make sure you are alright?"

"We're fine." InuYasha bit out at him, his amber eyes stealing over to the two females. The man said nothing as he slowly approached the females.

"Excuse me!" he shouted as they turned away. They stopped and looked at him from over their shoulders. "I am sorry to ask this but last time we had difficulty with the ice and..." he didn't finish as the fire female waved her hand and the ice melted instantly. The officers hustled with blankets for the mobsters as they were led to the patrol cars.

"Have a nice day, Chief." The two females said together before looking up and shooting into the sky.

"Uh…" InuYasha scratched his head in thought. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Don't you read the newspaper, little brother?" he sneered. InuYasha looked over and snarled.

"You're telling me you knew what the hell that was?" he demanded. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"The entire city is in an uproar of the Elementals."

"The Elie-wha?"

"The Elementals, as the press calls them." Sesshomaru sighed as officers came around to question them.

"Forgive us, Mr. Takahashi. We did not see that coming." One said. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"That is the whole point of surprise isn't it?" he answered the officer, his eyes never leaving the sky for a moment. They nodded and murmured amongst their selves for a moment.

"Do you need a police escort home?" they asked. The two brothers looked lost for a moment until an officer jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the press.

"Their favorite thing to report on is the Elementals. They will hound you to the ground."

"Well, in that case. Escort away." InuYasha mumbled as he was blinded by the flashes.

"Welcome to the city, Mr. and Mr. Takahashi." The police chief grinned. The brothers sighed together. As they made their way to a patrol car InuYasha suddenly grinned.

"You know," he said to Sesshomaru. "I'm use to doing the saving way back in the day. I never thought I would see the time where I would be rescued, much less by two females in leather."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he got in the patrol car.

"Some damn nice leather outfits." InuYasha mumbled. "I think that ice chick is frostier than you!" he guffawed at his own joke. His brother rolled his eyes in response.

"The press call them Yin and Yang." The driver said, his grey eyes meeting theirs in the review mirror. "I thought you two would find that interesting since you come from Japan."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said. "Yin and Yang, light and darkness, good and bad karma….fire and ice. It works."

"Catchy." InuYasha agreed as he shifted uncomfortable in the seats. The seats in the back of the patrol car were made for people in handcuffs. While he wouldn't mind being in handcuffs under different situations these seats were uncomfortable!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This story contains foul language, sexual suggestions, and sexual situations. It is not suitable for those under the age of 16. If you do not like, DO NOT READ! Flames are not tolerated as this IS a completed fic and chapters will be posted as I will it. Lemons will occur and will be marked. Violence is inevitable; once again, turn back if you do not like! You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters; I toy with them to my amusement.

Reviews: Thank you for all of you that reviewed!

Kage James: O.O Thank you so much for that info. I would have never guess that it came from Chinese and not Japanese…so in this case, blame Sesshomaru.

Chibi-Sweet: Don't cry! But I totally agree…I love the title:D

Melani: I would have updated 24 hrs ago if I had a time machine…but I don't! Darn it…

Chapter 2

The females remained upon the rooftop long after the moon had risen. Their shades were raised upon their heads allowing their eyes to scope out the city below.

"You know," Sango said to her friend. "I don't think I will ever become use to this whole super hero-fly around thing."

"I know." Kagome whispered back. "What do you think of those guys at work?"

"Did you get their names?" Sango asked back. Kagome shrugged. "They seemed nice enough."

"I suppose." Kagome answered. Sango looked at her friend in open amusement.

"They were even nice after you shoved a chocolate pie in that guy's face."

"He deserved it." Kagome mumbled. The two females laughed before stopping as the distant sound of sirens alerted them to trouble. It was going to be another long night.

The man behind the desk was in a rage. No matter what he tried to do, those damn Takahashi brothers were not succumbing to his demands. Not to mention that every damn shipment brought in was thwarted by the Elementals.

His fists slammed upon the dark oak desk causing the men in the room to jump. He stood from his chair, his sapphire eyes flashing in fury.

"This is unacceptable. I want the Takahashi brothers dealt with and I want the Elementals out of my hair!" he shouted. The men around him shuffled about.

"How do you suggest we deal with the Elementals, boss?" someone asked. The boss sighed heavily as he threw himself back in his chair. He rubbed his temples in irritation. Such talent wasted upon those goody-two-shoe super heroes. They could have put their charms to better use, like working for him.

"I don't want them dead yet." He said. He snorted to himself at the thought of _trying_ to kill them. Obviously bullets didn't work and unfortunately nuclear bombs were hard to come by. "Distract them or something! We have a large shipment coming in from the dealer in Italy. If they interfere and this deal goes sour, we're dead. There won't be any second chances."

"Right boss." A man said. "And the Takahashi brothers?" The boss snorted out loud at the thought to the foreigners.

"We won't kill them just yet, it would draw the Elementals to us when we don't need them breathing down my neck. Takahashi just needs encouragement to go back home and leave my city."

"What do you suggest?"

"I swear." The boss gritted. "Do I have to do all the thinking for you morons? Business sabotages, shoot them in the damn leg. I don't care! Now get out of my face!" the men scattered out from the room as quickly as they could. One man lingered in the back and the boss motioned him forward. The man was eerily tall with inky wavy locks of hair and crimson eyes.

"Put out a reward." The man said, his eyes glowing from the dark corner he had placed himself.

"A reward for what?" the boss snapped before remembering who he was speaking to.

"For the identity of the Elementals, of course. I want those females, _alive._ With the right persuasion, there is still hope for them." The stranger answered. The boss rubbed his chin in thought, his dusty blond hair greasy as he ran a hand through it.

"Might work, it would defiantly bring in bigger guns from outside the city."

"Exactly. You accuse your goons of being stupid but sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain in that empty head of yours." The boss made a strangled sound as the man disappeared from his corner.

"Man, I hate that guy." He grumbled as he picked up the phone. He had some calls to make.

InuYasha found himself standing outside the café again. For some reason, he couldn't get that blue eyed waitress out of his mind. He had escaped the office and Sesshomaru the first chance he got. Now here he stood and contemplating how to ask out the waitress inside.

If she was even working.

"Looking for somebody?" a sultry voice asked. InuYasha turned to find the sapphire eyed woman from before.

"Uh...well…" damn, since when did he find himself lost for words? The waitress looked over her large rim glasses at him before giving him a small smile.

"I'll cover her shift. You better treat her right or I will rip your damn balls off and put them in a blender." With a wave she walked off. InuYasha gulped down the bile that had risen in his throat from her threat and continued into the café.

He found her, Sango was her name, leaning over a table and wiping it. He came up next to her and watched her. When she failed to notice him after a while he cleared his throat. Dark eyes looked up at him as a wary smile came across her lips.

"Are you here again with your friend?" she asked him as she stood up straight.

"Uh…oh, you mean my brother, Sesshomaru. No, he's back at the office." His amber eyes strayed to her nose piercing, actually finding the piercing sexy.

"Did you need something? Do you want a take out menu?" Sango asked him. She watched him rubbed a spot on his head like there was something there.

"Actually, I came to ask you out to lunch." Sango's eyes widened before she laughed softly.

"You know, I never got your name." she said softly. She watched as he blushed slightly.

"Feh." He mumbled.

"Your name is 'feh'?" she laughed out loud. He sputtered.

"Of course not, woman!" his voice cracked a bit in humiliation before he cleared his throat again. "The name is InuYasha Takahashi."

"Nice to meet you." Sango said as she shook his hand. InuYasha waited a moment before pressing on.

"So, how about that lunch?"

"I have to work." She frowned. InuYasha grinned.

"Your friend said she cover your shift."

"She actually said that?" Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, before she threatened me." He answered sheepishly. Sango laughed again.

"Threaten to dismember you and hide the body where no one could find it?" she asked between laughs.

"Ah…no. Actually she told me she rip my balls off and put them in a blender."

"Oh. Well, she must like you then." Sango said. She watched him sputter. She thought for a moment before shrugging to herself. Lunch with him couldn't hurt. He seemed like a nice guy. "Okay, I'll go put my apron up and I will join you for lunch."

"Great." InuYasha said as he waited for her to leave his sight before high five-ing the air. Damn, for a moment he thought he lost his touch. Not that this female was like the ones from back home, she was much different. Thus, she deserved to be treated better.

They left the café as Sango turned back to wave to her companion. InuYasha turned also and almost did a double take. The other female, Kagome, must have been hiding some secrets that day in the café where they first met. Because damn, that black skirt she was wearing smoothed over her hips like a second skin.

His brother was defiantly coming back here.

If anything he could distract Kagome for him while he, InuYasha kept his balls safe.

InuYasha pulled the delectable female's arm through his as they headed to his car. Sango felt her jaw drop as he lead her to the passenger side of a Mustang GTX with onyx black paint with fire red leather interior. He opened the door and allowed her to slip inside. As he headed to the driver side he felt a grin spread across his face, she liked his car!

"So, is there anything particular you want?" InuYasha asked her as he slid in and allowed the engine to purr to life. Sango looked over at the man behind the wheel. Something drew her to him and she felt herself blush when he looked at her in question, Damn it, she never blushed!

"Well, I haven't been here that long to know what good places there are." She fibbed a little. Okay, so she knew some places _she_ liked to eat. But she didn't know if he would like any of those places.

"I know a nice little Italian restaurant down on third." InuYasha said as he pulled out into traffic. "Nothing too fancy but the food there is great." Sango nodded happily to him and gave a small smile. He grinned at her before focusing on the road.

"So," Sango said softly, breaking the comfortable silence. "Tell me a little about yourself."

Sesshomaru stormed about the building looking for his dimwit half brother. He left to copy files on a merger and never came back. His secretary looked up as he approached.

"Where is my brother?" he snapped to the young woman. She released a terrified squeak before rummaging around her desk for something. She handed him the copies that InuYasha was suppose to make.

"Mr. Takahashi has left for the day." She answered. Sesshomaru ground his teeth in irritation and stormed off. He returned to his office and threw the files on his disk. He grabbed the phone and his secretary picked up.

"Get InuYasha on the phone now." He snapped out. He slammed the phone down and waited for the light. When it flashed he picked up the phone.

"Yeah? What do you want?" InuYasha's voice came through the phone. Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"InuYasha, where are you?" he was trying to stay calm, he really was.

"I'm at that Italian restaurant with Sango." Nope, the calm was not staying.

"Who?"

"You know, Sango? From the café?"

"The one who threw the pie?"

"No, that was Kagome, with the glasses. Sango was our server."

"And why are you out with a waitress?"

"Uh..well…cause I wanted to ask her out, bastard! You know females? They're real nice, you should try one sometime." InuYasha said dryly. He could he hear Sango laughing in the background. He gritted his teeth in irritation at her chiming laughter. He was going to kill his brother when he saw him next.

"InuYasha…" he said in warning. He could hear his brother laughing and saying something to the female. She replied in kind.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you. You got a problem with it, take it up with Kagome. She's the one who is covering Sango's shift so she could come out." He said before hanging up. Sesshomaru looked down on the phone in his hand before slamming it down.

"Do not think I won't, little brother." He hissed.

The two black clad females remained perched upon the rooftop. Their feet dangled over the side as they looked down upon the traffic laden street.

"So…" Kagome said, "How did your date go?" Sango snorted.

"It could hardly be called a date, I barely know him." She replied.

"I'm sure you got to know him real well in that time." Kagome smiled. Sango looked horrified.

"What kind of person do you take me to be?"

"Uh…my type?" Kagome replied, her sapphire eyes wide. Sango remained shocked before busting out in laughter. She caught herself before she fell off the building.

"I like him a lot." Sango said quietly after they had calmed down. "When I'm with him, I don't feel immature or unwanted. He likes me for who I am and he doesn't find my ways controlling or dominant."

"I don't know," Kagome said thoughtfully, "I think I see future conflicts on who's to be on top."

"Kagome!" Sango squealed in mock horror. Kagome shrugged her shoulders as her companion continued to laugh.

"Maybe I should invest in a karma sutra book. You might need it." Kagome tapped her chin in thought. Once Sango had calmed herself again, she flipped down her shades. "Well, I don't know about you, but I want to see more about your new lover boy."

"And how do you plan on finding him?" Sango asked as she too flipped down her shades.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can see that gorgeous silver hair of his from here." With that said, Kagome pushed herself off the building going into a free fall. Sango gulped before pushing herself off as well, not liking that feeling of fall before pulling herself up. The two females zipped through the air between buildings, zooming in on where the two unsuspecting males were.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru were just leaving their building that night when Sango and Kagome landed on the building opposite of them.

"It's been a quiet night." Kagome remarked softly as she watched the two males bicker. She felt more so than saw as Sango stiffened.

"Spoke too soon." She said as she pointed out the armed men to Kagome. Kagome stiffened and looked to the men.

"Looks like the big boss's men. Who do you think they're after?"

"InuYasha." Sango said in horror before throwing herself off the building. Kagome stood there stunned.

"Do you like him, Sango? Of course Kagome! I'm willing to jump into gunfire for him and blow our cover! Well, that's just great, I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said sarcastically before joining in the fray.

The armed men rushed the street corner and towards the two businessmen.

Sesshomaru had felt their presence the moment they left the building. At first he thought they would give another warning but this time they were armed. They looked ready to use force this time.

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru growled as the men surrounded them. His brother cursed under his breath as he clutched his briefcase tighter.

"Damn, you guys can't take a hint, can you?" InuYasha growled at the humans. The armed men laughed at the two brothers.

"The boss is tired of your games, Takahashi." One of the men said. "He sends his regards." The man pulled out his gun and leveled it on InuYasha.

"Hell's Ring!" a female voice cried before a large ring of flamed surrounded InuYasha and Sesshomaru. The males covered their eyes with their arms to avoid the bright glare. They could hear the men's scream of agony as they felt the heat of the flames, it most of only been a second before a strong gust of ice chilled their bones. The brothers removed their arms and breathed out in fascination, their breath visible in the air. The men around them were completely frozen solid, their faces and forms contorted in agony and pain. Their skin looked as if it was melting away from the bone, gushes of blood poured form eye sockets and noses. It was gruesome.

"Shit." InuYasha muttered. Sesshomaru silently agreed with his brother while his golden eyes sought out the two females responsible. Before he could find them, he felt a pair of hands grab his coat before he was hurled out of the ring. From the corner of his eye he watched InuYasha being dragged the same way.

"You guys seem to attract trouble." The one with long dark hair said. She remained in the shadows, her face hidden but her shades gleaming in the streetlamp.

"What did you do for the big boss to want you dead?" The brothers turned to see the second one perched atop the frozen men, her long braid billowing behind her. The streetlamp behind her outlined her form but kept her face in the shadows.

"Feh! We refused to pay to their demands." InuYasha said as he brushed ash from his coat. He really hoped it wasn't human skin.

"I can respect that." The fire female said. "Anyone who can piss the boss off more than us deserves my respect." Her face moved to the smaller female who shrugged.

"Stay out of trouble." By the sound of her voice, she probably winked. With those parting remarks the ice female disappeared. InuYasha turned and saw a flash of dark eyes before the fire female disappeared as well.

"Well damn." InuYasha remarked. "That's fucking twice they've saved us!"

"You act as if we are not capable of taking care of ourselves." Sesshomaru remarked before pulling out his cell phone and dialing.

"Who are you calling?" InuYasha demanded. His brother gave him an exasperated look.

"The police, idiot." Sesshomaru said before speaking with the person on the line. They remained on the scene long enough for the police to arrive and for questions to be answered.

The man with inky wavy hair watched the entire scene from a rooftop some buildings away.

"Youkai." The man murmured as he watched the two brothers. His eyes drifted to the two females as they too disappeared. The Takahashi brothers were the key to their capture.

The two brothers sat in silence with the office. InuYasha was deep within his thoughts about the woman, Sango while Sesshomaru seemed to be concentrating on the papers before him.

"I'm hungry." InuYasha suddenly sat up straight. Sesshomaru looked up from the paper. Actually, he had no idea what he was reading. His mind was focusing on the two females from the night before.

"You just want to see your woman." Sesshomaru said as he leaned back. InuYasha looked shock for a moment before grinning.

"My woman. I like the way it sounds." He repeated it a couple times under his breath while nodding. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother. The half-wit had it bad for the female.

"It is not even close to noon, InuYasha." Sesshomaru said as he stood and walked to the window. He could hear InuYasha grumbling about being hungry anyway. "Order take out if you are so hungry."

"Great idea!" InuYasha jumped up. "I can run down to the café and grab a take out menu from Sango!" Before he could grab his coat he was caught by his collar and dragged back to his chair. Sesshomaru tossed him a packet of papers and went to retrieve his own coat.

"You stay, I will go." Sesshomaru grumbled something about 'actually getting work done' as he left. InuYasha stared at the door before rushing to the phone. He dialed an already memorized number and waited impatiently.

"Sango? Great! I was hoping you would be the one to pick up. Yea…well the bastard just left and he is heading that way. Yeah, make sure Kagome is there to 'help' him." He waited a moment as he listened to the sweet voice on the other line. "I would hope she doesn't figure it out, or else I will lose my balls." Laughter through the phone, "I am glad you are sympathetic towards me…yeah…I will see you later on, sweetheart." He hung up the phone and sat behind his brother's desk. He propped his feet up on the desk and folded his arms behind his head. He seemed to focus on the door a moment before a shift seemed to happen.

White fuzzy ears twitched upon his head as he released a sigh. Tapered fingers were equipped with deadly claws as he yawned. The ears swiveled around his head, as he contemplated.

"I wonder." He mumbled as he looked at his claws. "Would she accept me…as this?"

His question remained unanswered in the empty room.


End file.
